hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Hellman
Peter Hellman is a character actor who appeared in several television shows and films in the 1960s and 1970s, including three episodes of the 1960s sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. Filmography * Evita Peron (1981) (TV) * A Woman Called Moses (1978) (TV) * The Gypsy Warriors (1978) * The Birdmen (1971) (TV) * Dancing Lili (1970) (uncredited) * The Animals (1970) * Justine (1969) (uncredited) * Django Kills Softly (1967) * Torn Curtain (1966) (uncredited) * Von Ryan's Express (1965) (uncredited) Most Notable TV Guest Appearances * The Bionic Woman playing "1st Door Guard" in episode: "Motorcycle Boogie" (episode # 3.7) 5 November 1977 * The Magician playing "German" in episode: "The Illusion of Black Gold" (episode # 1.15) 11 February 1974 * Bearcats! playing "Heinie" in episode: "The Big Guns" (episode # 1.11) 2 December 1971 * Mission: Impossible playing "Police Captain" in episode: "The Heir Apparent" (episode # 3.1) 29 September 1968 * It Takes a Thief playing "Sergeant" (as Peter Hellmann) in episode: "Turnabout" (episode # 1.12) 2 April 1968 * Mission: Impossible playing "Guard" in episode: "Recovery" (episode # 2.25) 17 March 1968 * It Takes a Thief playing "Policeman" in episode: "When Boy Meets Girl" (episode # 1.3) 30 January 1968 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Gestapo Agent" in episode: "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to London" (episode # 3.5) 7 October 1967 * Twelve O'Clock High playing "Sgt. Horning" in episode: "The Pariah" (episode # 3.8) 4 November 1966 * Combat! playing "German Soldier" (as Peter Hellmann) in episode: "The Letter" (episode # 5.7) 25 October 1966 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Guard" (as Peter Hellmann) in episode: "Operation Briefcase" (episode # 2.4) 7 October 1966 * Twelve O'Clock High playing "German Officer" in episode: "Face of a Shadow" (episode # 3.3) 23 September 1966 * Twelve O'Clock High playing "Gestapo Officer" in episode: "Siren Voices" (episode # 2.29) 4 April 1966 * Hogan's Heroes playing "S.S. Guard" in episode: "I Look Better in Basic Black" (episode # 1.28) 1 April 1966 * Blue Light playing "Nazi Guard" in episode: "Invasion by the Stars" (episode # 1.9) 9 March 1966 * Twelve O'Clock High playing "German Radarman" in episode: "The Slaughter Pen" (episode # 2.17) 10 January 1966 * Combat! playing "Sgt. Hunte" in episode: "Breakout" (episode # 4.14) 14 December 1965 * Combat! playing "German Truck Driver" in episode: "Luck with Rainbows" (episode # 4.13) 7 December 1965 * Perry Mason playing "German Sergeant" in episode: "The Case of the Missing Fraulein" (episode # 9.12) 28 November 1965 * Combat! playing "German Soldier" (as Peter Helmann) in episode: "The Linesman" (episode # 4.4) 5 October 1965 * Kraft Suspense Theatre playing "The Bodyguard" in episode: "The Safe House" (episode # 2.26) 20 May 1965 * Combat! playing "German Guard" in episode: "Dateline" (episode # 3.23) 23 February 1965 * Perry Mason playing "Max" in episode: "The Case of the Place Called Midnight" (episode # 8.8) 12 November 1964 * Combat! playing "German Sergeant" in episode: "Gideon's Army" (episode # 2.16) 31 December 1963 * Combat! playing "German Soldier #3" in episode: "The Barrage" (episode # 2.13) 10 December 1963 * Combat! playing "Lance Corporal" in episode: "The Wounded Don't Cry" (episode # 2.6) 22 October 1963 * Combat! playing "German" in episode: "The Bridge at Chalons" (episode # 2.1) 17 September 1963 * The Gallant Men playing "German Lieutenant" (as Peter Hellmann) in episode: "And the End of Evil Things" (episode # 1.7) 16 November 1962 External Links * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Peter Hellman at the Internet Movie Database Hellman, Peter Hellman, Peter Hellman, Peter Hellman, Peter